Flames of Desire
by Aryll-link
Summary: A letter of plea is given to Kai from a stranger in his past. The only way to save her is for him to return to Russia and the past he fought hard to forget........ Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Aryll-link: Hello ppl, this is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.

"HEY" :Speach

_Italics_: Thoughts

-=-=-=-=-=-=- Hey -=-=-=-=-=-=-: Another Place

* * *

**Chapter 1. A Call from the Past **

"What is it?" asked Max, looking over Kai's shoulder

"It looks like a black tree to me" said Ray, looking over Kai's other shoulder

"No it is more like an angel to me" Kenny inquired, having already scanned the picture onto his laptop and was now analysing it.

"Hey what is the big deal here?" Tyson demanded, just coming into the room and seeing all of his friends sitting in a circle around Kai.

"Oh just something that Kai has" Max answered, still trying to figure out what the picture was.

"Oh let me see it!" Tyson snatched the piece of paper out of Kai's hands.

"It just looks like a blob of black ink to me" scoffed Tyson, throwing the paper over his shoulder to receive a growl from Kai.

"Tyson can you just think logicaly here for once?" Kenny sighed.

"Hey look at this, there is something written at the bottom of this!" Ray had picked up the piece of paper and was looking over it more closely. Kai growled again.

Everyone crowded around Ray now, and at the bottom of the page in neat handwriting was written:

You never know what you have until  
you lose it, and once you lose it,  
You can never get it back.  
Nothing is more dangerous than his ideas..............

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tyson said sitting down next to Kenny. Kai snatched the paper off Ray before walking outside.

"What is his problem?" Tyson gave Kai a look of disgust as he left.

"Leave him alone Tyson" Ray gave Tyson a look of warning, knowing that the young teen will follow Kai.

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 15 MINUTES AND YOU LAZY BUMS ARE SITTING AROUND HAVING A TEA BREAK!?!?!" a girls voice yelled.

Tyson spun around to find an angry Hilary in his face.

"Hey don't yell at me! Something happened that is all and we were figuring out what to do!" Tyson yelled back.

"Don't act smart with me mister! I know well what you are doing and by what I can see you are not doing anything!!!" she yelled back, raising her hand to slap him.

"Oh so you wanna fight me do ya?"

"Hey hey settle down!" Max interrupted, pushing the two apart. "There is no need to fight!"

"What Tyson is saying is true" Kenny said, showing Hilary the computer screen.

"What is hell is that?" she stammered, squinting at the picture "That is what we are trying to figure out before and then Kai just left in a huff" Kenny explained.

"Oh, who gave Kai the picture?" Hilary was reading the text at the bottom of the page.

"Oh grandpa said that someone came by earlier and said that is was for Kai" Tyson launched Dragoon and watched the blade spin around in circles.

"Well why don't we go and ask him who brought the letter over!" said Hilary

"Hey I'll come with you!" Ray got up and followed Hilary outside.............

"Hey there young chaps! what do you want?" Grandpa was out the front practicing as usual.

"Hey do you know who gave the note to Kai?" Hilary asked

"It was a young lass dressed in black, didn't talk much" he swung the Kendo stick around, narrowly missing Ray in the head.

"Did she say what her name was?" Ray asked

"Nope all she said was to give the note to Kai and then she left" Grandpa swung the stick again.

"Did she say where she was from?"

"Did she want to blade against him?"

"Whoa there! That is all that I know!" Grandpa stopped "If you want my opinion, why don't you ask Kai all of these questions? He might know who she is"

* * *

Aryll-link: Well that is the first chapter done, please tell me what you think. The next few chapters will be comming on very soon, I still have to make a couple of adjustments. 


	2. Forgotten Memories

Aryll-link: Thanxs to all that have reviewed so far! :) The next few chappys should be commin along real soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades 

"HEY" :Speach

Italics: Thoughts

-=-=-=-=-=-=- Hey -=-=-=-=-=-=-: Another Place

* * *

**Chapter 2.Forgotten Memories**

An icy breeze whipped through the sand, lightly spraying Kai with sea water and sending his already wild blue hair crazy, the note clutched tightly in his hand.

_What is she trying to tell me?.......... _

He just couldn't stop thinking about what she had said.

_Nothing is more dangerous than his ideas............ _

What did she mean by that? Was she trying to warn me? If so, from whom?

_You never know what you have until you lose it and when you lose it, you can never get it back...... _

Was she referring to me when she said that? Or is something going to happen to her? Maybe....

"KAI!" an all too familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

Kai looked over his shoulder to find his team running towards him, Hilary in the lead.

"Do you know who gave you that note" panted Kenny when he caught up.

Kai stared at him.

"Oh you know! The one with the picture on it!" Hilary stamped her foot in impatience.

"Grandpa said a girl in black delivered it" Ray gave a look at Hilary.

"So It was her." Kai looked back at the ocean.

"Ooooooo you do know her!" Tyson exclaimed "Who is she? Were did you two meet?"

"Leave me alone" Kai snarled

"Ohhh........Kai has a girlfriend! Kai has a girlfriend!" Tyson danced around Kai as he sang.

_He is just trying to agitate you Kai, just leave before you loose your temper, don't say anything...... _

"Oi! leave him alone" Ray protested, stopping Tyson's song and dance before it got out of hand.

"Leave him alone you lot, he'll tell us in his own good time, well now that we are all here, we might as well start practicing!" Hilary said enthusiastically giving Tyson a look as he groaned.

"For that you and Max can be first." She smirked, pushing the boys towards the dish.

Kai looked on from the shadows as Tyson and Max bladed, with Hilary yelling insults at Tyson, Ray cheering them on and Kenny uploading stats.

Thoughts swirled through Kai's mind as he peacefully watched the rest of his team. He felt tired, his eyes heavy, as if he hadn't slept in ages.....................

"Kai!"

Kai whirled around to see Tetra walking towards him, her body covered in blood.

"Well you look like you went ok" Kai smirked, eyeing the gashes on her arms.

"Better than you I bet" she teased as the punched his shoulder.

Kai laughed and lightly punched her back.

"Has Boris ever talked to you about your bit beast?" Tetra's sapphire eyes stared deep into his crimson ones.

Kai's face turned dark.

"What did he say?" Kai held her shoulders, his eyes locked into hers.

"He wants to know how in touch you are with your bit beast." Tetra was lost under his gaze as she spoke. "He wants us to become as one with our bit beast in battle, see what our bitbeast sees, feel what our bit beast feels, hold the power that our bit beast holds......." she trailed off.

Kai's eyes flickered, and Tetra could tell what he was thinking, his eyes were the doorway into his soul.

"How can he do that?" he said.

"I don't know" she looked away in shame.

His hand lifted her cheek and once again she gazed into his eyes, he could see she was afraid.

"I don't know what he is going to do to me" Tetra looked at Kai, and he could see tears forming in her eyes. Kai's right hand wiped the tears from Tetra's face, then soflty stroked her cheek. She sighed at his touch. Eventually, she moved forward and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go for fear of losing him.

"Your going somewhere aren't you?" Tetra sobbed into Kai's shirt.

Kai didn't answer, he just gently pushed her off him.

"Why? So what if you made a mistake? They can't just send you away like you are nothing to them!" Tetra's voice rose.

"They can and they are" Kai turned to leave, only to be stopped by Tetra's arm on his shoulder.

"Be careful" she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I will be fine, just look after yourself!" Kai said "Never let them see who you are"

She started to fade away.

"KAI!"

"Please come back Kai..........."

"KAI WAKE UP!!!"

Kai's eyes snapped open to see Max in his face.

_Oh no......_

"Hey are you ready to battle now? Or are you going to go back to sleep?" Tyson joked, only to be silenced from an evil glare from Hilary.

Kai sighed and got up, walking over to where Ray was waiting for him at the dish.

"3,2,1 GO!" yelled Hilary.

Kai watched Dranzer and Driger zoom around the dish.

_Just hurry up and get it over and done with. You can't just waste your time blading these people for no point at all. _

"Dranzer finish him off!!!" yelled Kai. The giant Phoenix rose out of his blade, wings curved around his head.

_Bird_

Kai froze.

_It is a bird_

"Kai are you ok there?" Ray anxiously watched Kai.

Kai just stared at the picture on the note he had quickly unfolded. __

_Nothing is more dangerous than his ideas...... _

* * *

Aryll-link: Well there is the second chappy. Hope that you have enjoyed it so far! Plz R&R! 


	3. Tala Returns

Aryll-link: It has been a while since i have uploaded! So without furthur ado, i bring to you chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades

"HEY" :Speach

Italics: Thoughts

Hey -------: Another Place

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. Tala Returns**

"Dranzer return!" Kai called.

"Hey Kai what's up?" Kenny said as Kai ran off.

"Man I hate it when he does that!" Tyson pouted.

"What is going on here?" A puzzled Hilary said.

Kai didn't say a word as he left.

Abandoned Warehouse -------

Thoughts engulfed Kai as he sat on the box. The same thing just kept on going through his head.

_Why?_

He knew that if he wanted the answer he had to go back...

_But what about everything you have here?_

Kai looked around the place, almost laughing at what he was thinking.

_What are you thinking about Kai? You have nothing here! You live in a old warehouse that is about to fall down, your life is one big mess, your team is probably looking for you right now... _

Blade Breakers -------

"Did any of you guys find him?" Ray and Max were sitting on the park bench as Hilary, Tyson and Kenny came back.

"No what about you guys?" Tyson said, angrily kicking a can in frustration.

"Nope" Max sighed.

"So is this the official meeting for the Weak Bladers is it?" A voice mocked from behind Kenny.

The whole team spun around to see Tala standing there, grinning wolfishly from one ear to the other.

"Who are you?" Hilary demanded.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson spat, hands clenched into fists.

"Seems like your missing a member" Tala sneered. "Where is Kai?"

"Why do you care?" Ray snarled.

"Oh just doin my job." Tala laughed.

"Which is what? Running around for my grandfather? Doing his dirty work." Kai sneered.

Tala turned around to face Kai, a wolfish grin crawling across his face.

" Ahhh there you are." Tala sneered. "She is looking for you."

"I gathered that." Kai snapped. "Where is she?"

"Ooooooo Don't go a yellin at me cause she left you! I don't have a clue where she is." Tala retorted.

"She didn't leave me!" Kai hissed "Where is she?"

"Oh so you left her? By golly the boys are gonna have a fit when they hear this!" Tala taunted.

Kai grabbed Tala by the throat and forced him against the nearest tree.

"Where is she?" Kai hissed tightening his grip on Tala's throat.

"She was flown back to Russia this morning" Tala gasped.

Kai dropped Tala and he fell to the ground, holding his throat and gasping for breath.

"Then why are you still here?" Kai snarled.

"You of all people here should know" Tala snickered.

Kai snarled and reached for Tala's throat again. Tala growled and lunged at Kai.

Kai dodged him and gave him a well aimed kick to his gut, sending Tala to the ground.

Tyson jumped on the two boys fighting, trying desperately to hit Tala instead of Kai.

"TYSON!" Max and Ray exclaimed in unison as they tried to pull Tyson off Tala.

"Oh brother" Hilary sighed, as she watched the boys wrestle. "Why is it always the males that fight?" she gave a look at Kenny as she spoke.

"Don't look at me!" Kenny cried "Just stop them before they really start to hurt themselves!"

Hilary opened her mouth to say something when an ear piercing screech rang through the park.

Tala and Kai froze.

"What was that?" Tyson had forgotten about hitting Tala and was now looking in the trees for the source of the noise.

A Golden Eagle was perched above the was fighting boys looking directly at Tala and Kai.

"Here comes trouble" Tala mumbled.

"Oh you bet mister!" a girls voice snarled.

Everyone but Kai and Tala jumped and looked for the girl.

"What did I do wrong now?" Tala snapped.

"Don't you dare talk to me in a tone like that mister!" the voice hissed. "I want you to return NOW!" and with that, the eagle flew away.

Tala whirled around to glare at Kai before walking away.

* * *

Aryll-link: Cause it took me so long to put this one up, another shall me submitted soon! You get 2 chapters instead of one! R&R plz! 


	4. Russian Bound

Aryll-link: Another day, another chapter! Thankies for your sweet comments everyone i love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 4. Russian Bound**

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon, and the team was taking a day off, much to Hilary's dislike.

Tyson was lying on the floor reading comics and eating chips. Max was sitting on the couch polishing his blade, Ray was sitting against the wall, looking over at the rest of his team, Hilary was trying to get Tyson to practice and Kai was no -where to be found.

"So does anyone know who or where this girl was?" Tyson mumbled between a mouthful of chips.

"Don't eat with your mouth full!" Hilary snapped.

"Oh god you sound like my mother!" Tyson moaned.

"Don't be blasphemy" Hilary snapped.

"Is that even a word?" Tyson was fuming now.

"Yes it is!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Hey stop fighting you two!" Ray yelled.

"Well finding out how the girl was talking to us can be easily explained." Dizzy said.

Everyone crowded around Dizzy as she explained...

Kai -------

_What did Tala mean? _Kai thought as he was packing his duffel bag. _How did he know I was thinking that?_

He threw the bag over his shoulder, snuck out of the room and quietly walked down the hallway.

"How did she do that?" Tyson's voice exclaimed from Kai's left, Kai didn't even stop to say goodbye to his team mates.

As we walked out of the house and down the road, Tala's voice nagged at the back of Kai's brain.

_You of all people should know_

Blade Breakers -------

"Hey you guys where is Kai?" Ray ran into the room where the gang where.

"Oh he's probably just moping around somewhere knowing him" Tyson was having an arm wrestle with Max.

"No seriously guys Kai is not here!" Ray cried.

"Well where is he then?" Hilary demanded.

"Where is who?" A voice asked.

"Mr Dickerson!" Max said gleefully "Maybe you can help us find Kai!"

"Kai? What has happened to him?" Mr Dickerson

"He ran off when we came back after we met Tala in the park." Ray explained.

"Yeah, haven't seen the goddam idiot since we got home!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Blasphemy Tyson!" Hilary snapped.

"Stop making up words!" Tyson snapped back.

"If you ever bothered to look in the dictionary you might have read about it." Hilary hissed.

"Why would I waste my time reading a dictionary when I have better things to do!" Tyson snarled.

"For cryin out loud you two give it a rest!" Ray yelled over the bickering pair.

Tyson sighed and gave Hilary a look as he walked off in the direction of the kitchen, mumbling about disrespect and chocolate.

"Sorry about that." Hilary blushed "What did you come here for anyway Mr Dickinson?"

The look of utter shock fell off the old mans face the instant he heard his name.

"There is a tournament..." he began.

"Tournament?" Tyson's head poked into the room, his eyes gleaming.

"Yes Tyson a tournament." Mr Dickinson chuckled at the young teens antics. "Russia has invited the best of the best from each country to compete as well as the world champions."

"Count us there!" Tyson leaped up in excitement and proceeded to hug everyone that was in the room. Including Hilary.

"But what about Kai? Without him we are not even a full team." Ray reminded everyone, bringing Tyson's happy dance to a crashing halt.

"Oh brother I knew this was too good to be true.." Tyson moaned.

"Hey you guys, wouldn't Kai go back to Russia to talk to Tala?" Dizzy questioned.

"Yeah maybe, but we don't know for sure." Max said.

"Well just look out for him there, and I'll have someone on the lookout for Kai back here."

Mr Dickinson was halfway towards to door before he handed Kenny an envelop. "The plane leaves at 9 sharp tomorrow morning."

Inside the envelope was 5 plane tickets.

* * *

Aryll-link: Hope you like! R&R plz cause if you do the quickerI write! Cliche i know but it is true! If i know that ppl are reading this and like itI will update quicker! Because reviews make the world go round... 


	5. Tournament Time

Aryll-link: Well straight into the next chapter!

To brezzybrez: I don't mind that you are really looking forward to what is happening next! It actually keeps me going!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades

"HEY" :Speach

Italics: Thoughts

Hey -------: Another Place

* * *

**Chapter 5. Tournament Time**

The cold Russian wind whipped through Kai as he walked down the street, but he never felt it. Nor could he hear the sounds of the boy yelling and the blades smashing. He was lost. Lost in his own memories...

"CWAAAARRR!"

Kai whirled around, like he had been electrocuted. That familiar sound, yet... Then he saw it. The dark shadow, sliding back towards a cloaked blader. A sudden chill ran down his spine, he suddenly felt cold. Cold, hollow and empty. He would of stayed like this, if it wasn't for the glowing warmth Dranzer gave him when he took her out of his pocket.

He ran up towards the battle, but was too late. The cloaked blader was already walking away, her opponent's blade in her hand. He made to run after her, but a brown haired spiked boy stopped him.

"Whoa dude! Wat were ya thinkin?"

"I was thinking perfectly well until you interrupted me." Kai replied coldly. Shaking the boys hand off his shoulder.

"No way man! You don wanna fight her! No matter how good you are, ya can't beat her!"

"Fine" was all that Kai said, hoping that the boy would leave him alone.

"Good, I don't want to see another fellow blader ruined by this girl." the boy signaled to some of his friends, and they left.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai saw a red headed Russian boy walk away.

Bladebreakers -------

"Man why is it that we always have to come here?" Tyson groaned, rubbing his hands in an attempt to get warm.

"Don't worry, as soon as you start blading you'll start to feel a whole lot better." Ray was staring out of the bus window.

"Yea your right Ray, World Champ here!" Tyson started bragging about his last match against Talla.

Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Well boys, and girl." Mr Dickinson added, with a smile to Hilary. "We are here."

"YAY!" Tyson yelled as he bolted down the aisle, nearly breaking the door as they left.

"Welcome everyone to the Russian Tournament! I am your host as always!" Brad yelled in the mic.

"Don't forget me here Brad." Dj Sammy said.

"Yea whatever mate." Brad laughed.

"Anyway lets get this tournament going shall we?" Sammy yelled. "Lets introduce the contending teams!"

"Man I wish sometimes this guy wouldn't yell so loudly." Tyson was rubbing his ears.

"And I wish you didn't talk so much." Kai's voice snapped behind Tyson.

"Kai! Where were you buddy?" Tyson forgot about his earache and slapped Kai on the back.

"Tell you later." Kai explained as they were called to the stage.

The crowed roared.

"And last but not least lets welcome back the team that tried to kill us all last time the Demolition Boys!"

"Oh my god guys look! They have a girl on there team!" Everyone looked to where Tyson was pointing.

A girl in black was walking alongside Talla. She was in deep conversation with Spencer.

_I should of known it was her. _Kai thought. _Who else would have fitted the job better than Boris's own favorite? His own little pet if you want to call her._

"Hey Kai what's wrong? You seem to have this far away look in your eye." Ray was watching Kai.

"Nothing." Kai just stared out at the crowd._ It's just that one of Voltaire's favorite killing machines is on the loose..._

* * *

Aryll-link: Well there ya go hope that you have enjoyed it!. R&R plz cause if you do i write quicker! 


	6. Live Love Burn Die

Aryll-Link: Another day another chapter what more is there to say?...Kind of an angsty title eh? I like it:D

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.

"HEY": Speach

_Italics_: Thoughts

**Bold**: Journal entries

Hey -------: Another Place

* * *

**Chapter 6. Live Love Burn Die**

"How long has he been standing there?"

"About 2 hours now."

Everyone was back in the hotel room; Kai was standing by the window, staring out at apparently nothing, Ray and Kenny was playing a small game of chess, Hilary was reading a book on star signs and Tyson was sleeping.

"Should I go and talk to him?" Ray asked, while making his move.

"I doubt he will talk back but you should try." Kenny said, while taking several of Ray's pieces.

"Are you feeling ok Kai?" Ray asked.

All Kai did was grumble.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything?"

Kai opened his mouth to snap at Ray, but something moving outside caught his eye. He quickly pushed Ray out of the way and raced out the door, leaving his teammates looking surprised.

"Was it something I said?"

Kenny shrugged.

Kai -------

Kai's mind raced as he flew down the stairs.

She's out there. 

He pushed the hotel door open and ran into the bushes to where he last saw the shadow move. As he looked around he didn't notice the shadow creep up behind him, until he felt a pair of hand slide around his waist.

"For a minute there I thought you wouldn't come." A soft voice whispered in his ear.

He pushed the hands off himself and turned to face the girl in black from the tournament that morning.

"What are you doing here Tetra?" Kai snarled.

"More or less the same as to why you are here."

"And why am I here?" Kai was getting sick of this game.

Tetra laughed. "If I told you then that would be taking the easy way out now wouldn't it?" Tetra paused, observing Kai's facial expression. "But I am here to give you this." She handed him a piece of paper.

"I suggest you read it here before you take it back to your room, otherwise your nosy team mates might read it."

Kai just stared at her as she left.

**If I gave you pretty enough words.  
Could you paint a picture of us that works?  
An emphasis on function rather than design.  
Aren't you tired cause I will carry you, on a broken back  
and blown out knees, I have been where you are for a while..  
Aren't you tired of being weak?  
Such rage that you could scream. All the stars right out of the sky  
And destroy the prettiest starry night. Every evening that I die.  
I am exhumed just a little less human and a lot more bitter and cold.  
I am exhumed… Just a little less human...  
so much more bitter and cold...  
after all these images of pain, have cut right thru you,  
I will kiss every scar, and weep you are not alone...  
then I'll show you that place in my chest where my heart still tries to beat.  
Aren't you tired of being weak?  
Such rage that you could scream. All the stars right out of the sky  
and destroy the prettiest starry night. Every evening that I die  
live love burn die**

The last four words burned into Kai's mind._ Live love burn die_. Suddenly it hit him.

Bladebreakers -------:

"Should we go out after him?" Max sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

Hilary was pacing the floor, Tyson was now awake and stuffing as much potato chips in his mouth as he could, and Kenny was still playingthe firstgame of chess with Ray…and was now winning.

Kenny briefly looked up from his game to talk to Ray. "If we chase Kai and try to bully him into telling us what is wrong he won't say anything! Just give him some space and he'll tell us in his own time." He looked back at the board and moved his queen. "Checkmate" he said to Ray.

Ray scowled.

* * *

Aryll-Link: Ok! That piece of paper that Tetra gave Kai was ripped out of her journal, but more about that comming up! Big thankies goes to my pal Laurie, becuase most of Tetra's journal entries will come from hers, as tribute to an amazing friend. R&R plz:D 


End file.
